


Inevitable

by threequarters



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-25
Updated: 2010-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threequarters/pseuds/threequarters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser and Ray first time porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> A million billion thanks go, as always, to torakowalski. Seriously, that girl is *brilliance*. Without her my writing would be (a) chocked full of conflicting verb tenses and (b) populated with roaming herds of commas whose numbers fluctuate between extinction and overpopulation and (c) probably all untitled.

Ray's been thrumming with it all day, making his skin feel twitchy and his fingers itch. Today the deep primal need to get off is worse than even the most intense nicotine craving and a hell of a lot harder for him to satisfy in the middle of the crowded bullpen.

Most days, it isn't this much of a problem. Hell, after Stella he'd pretty much been a monk. But now with that all in the past, he's a twice a day kind of guy. There's the grit-your-teeth, grab-your-dick, desperate morning jerk off in the shower, and the slower, more relaxed, fantasy-based jerk off in bed at night.

Right after the divorce, he wasn't really capable of either. He didn't feel the desperation in the morning, and at night he'd close his eyes and try to fantasize but after all those years with Stella, she was all he could come up with. So he'd go with it anyway, but halfway through it'd become impossible to keep other non-sex related Stella thoughts out of his head. So instead of getting really turned on, he'd end up crying in bed with his limp dick in his hand. And if that wasn't pathetic, he didn't know what was. 

Slowly though, it got better. His body got over its initial funk and started demanding release out of necessity. It took longer though to get his head back into the fantasy game. He'd had to take baby steps to work himself up to the normal functioning level of a human male. He started first with completely made up chicks and then moved on to random women he saw on the street. And finally he'd felt ready to move on to non-Stella acquaintances.

That was until Fraser kissed him on that damn boat. Ship. Whatever.

After that he had no problems at all picturing someone he knew. But instead of the girl at the coffee bar by his apartment, or the new babe who worked in records, it was Fraser.

So that threw him through a loop for a few weeks. Which lead to a few weeks of keeping his hands off his cock out of fear of what his mind would come up with. But he was a guy who hadn't gotten laid in a long time, so his self-control could only last so long.

When he finally did allow his mind and body to work together, his libido seemed to get the jump-start it needed. He went from being a monk to feeling like a fucking teenager again.

But now apparently twice a day isn't enough any more, cause here he is sitting at his desk with a raging hard on that seems to have come out of nowhere. Unless you count Fraser sitting across from him all stiff and proper in his dress reds. And Ray is not, not, **not** going to jerk off in the men's room at the 2-7. No way. That is not a slippery slope he's going to start down. 

Besides, he isn't too sure it would help.

Because jerking off is great, but there are times when a man just needs to get _laid_.

So his dick's hard as a rock, Fraser's talking about god knows what, and there's only fifteen minutes left in his day. And he's going to make it through, because he's not seventeen and he actually has self-control. But then Fraser, who has thankfully shut up and started studying a file, does that lip lick thing and Ray's a goner. Welsh will have to deal, cause there is no way he can sit through another minute of this day without making a scene.

He's halfway out the door before he hears Fraser's concerned voice behind him, so he barks for Fraser not to follow him and hopes for once Fraser will listen to him. Cause right now he cannot be held responsible for his actions.

But like always Fraser doesn't listen, which is how he ends up in Ray's apartment, pushed up against the door with Ray unapologetically humping his hip. As far as Ray can tell though, apologies don't appear to be on Fraser's agenda cause he's doing a fair amount of his own humping back, not to mention the part where he's fucking Ray's mouth with his tongue.

And Ray feels amazing; better than he has in _months_. Under his baggy shirt his nipples have drawn tight and each maddening brush of the fabric over them sends a jolt right down to his dick, causing him to thrust harder against Fraser. Which finally causes Fraser to groan and flip them around so Ray is the one with the door digging into his back.

Fraser starts to pull away and Ray makes some embarrassing noise, cause that isn't part of the plan. And Ray was happy with the plan, dammit! But apparently Fraser has a new plan and it involves getting to his knees, so Ray's all for it even before Fraser starts mouthing his erection through his jeans.

He doesn't know who is responsible for suddenly turning his life into the hottest gay porn _ever_, but his mom taught him to be grateful, so if he finds out he's going to have to send a thank you card. 

The wet heat of Fraser's breath seeps through the denim and it's enough to make Ray thrust into the moisture and claw at the door with his hands. His body's wanted this for too long and he isn't going to make it another minute if Fraser doesn't get a move on. And Ray has no intention of coming in his pants when Fraser's mouth is _right there_. But Fraser must be tired of waiting too, cause he pops the buttons of Ray's 501s and pulls them and his boxer briefs down in two swift motions.

And then there's Fraser's mouth, getting right down to business. One tiny brain cell in the back of Ray's head tells him to slow down and enjoy it, but the rest of Ray just wants to _come_ and the wet heat of Fraser's mouth is quickly making that one cell reconsider. 

His dick is hypersensitive and he swears he can felt every single taste bud on Fraser's tongue as it works up and down the underside of his shaft, and his hands find the useless clawing of the door unfulfilling and move instead to Fraser's thick hair.

There have always been rules to their friendship, a whole list of "don'ts" that Ray has felt forced to comply with: don't stare at Fraser's ass; don't let Fraser catch you looking too long; don't touch Fraser so much it's obvious you want to fuck him; don't make Fraser think you're needy. He never thought "don't let loose and fuck Fraser's mouth" would make the list, but here he is, trying his hardest not to let loose and fuck Fraser's face; which is harder than all the other rules together, especially when Fraser takes him in so fucking deep and _swallows_. 

It feels so good he stops caring about the damn rules, cause his body's been building up to this for months; he needs to fuck _something_ and Fraser's mouth is the best candidate at the moment.

So Fraser does the swallow thing again and Ray loses it, he grabs hold of Fraser's head and thrusts one, two, three times and is coming his fucking brains out in Fraser's perfect mouth. And as Ray slumps back against the door it's like whatever has been crawling underneath his skin has finally come out through his dick.

When his eyes can focus again he looks down to see Fraser watching him, and it only take an extra fucking second, so Ray pulls Fraser to his feet and pushes him back against the door. Taking a deep breath, Ray drops to his knees.

He swallows thickly and tells himself the time for freaking out is over. If he was going to have some sexual identity crisis he should have thought of that before ramming his dick down his partner's throat. But when he pulls Fraser's dick out from those scratchy pants he's surprised to find it not so much big and scary as it is hot as all fucking hell, which makes it much easier to suck into his mouth. And the surprised grunt it elicits from Fraser is pretty damn hot too.

It doesn't take much, which is a good thing cause Ray's pretty certain he's terrible at sucking cock right now. Maybe if all his brain cells hadn't escaped through his own dick a few minutes ago and taken his coordination with them. But it doesn't sound like Fraser cares too much, in fact, Fraser sounds like he's getting pretty damn close. And Ray almost stops to tell Fraser not to come in his mouth, cause that's a little more than he thinks he can handle at the moment.

But there are certain things not to tell Benton Fraser when he's making those choked little sobbing noises and that's one of them.

So Ray stays with the program and a few moments later he's faced with a mouthful of Fraser cum that he struggles to swallow, which is totally mind boggling in sheer quantity alone. He wants to say_holy crap don't you **ever** jerk off_, but the sheer sensory overload pushes that thought from his brain. It's _Fraser's_ taste in his mouth, _Fraser_ above him making those gaspy fish-out-of-water sounds, and _Fraser's_ musky smell of arousal filling his nose.

And holy shit, he just sucked Fraser's dick.

"Holy shit Fraser, I just sucked your dick." Brilliant.

"Hmmm?" Fraser's apparently still pretty incoherent. "Ah, yes, I had noticed."

"Okay, just so we're, uh, clear and everything."

"Really, Ray," Fraser says, pushing himself off the door and heading towards the bedroom, undoing the buttons and belts of the uniform on the way. "If you were going to have some kind of heterosexual panic, perhaps you should have thought that before I performed fellatio."

Well, damn.

Ray pulls himself up off the floor and follows Fraser into the bedroom where Fraser's already climbing into bed naked.

"Again?" Ray asks disbelieving. Yeah he could jerk off twice in a day, hell, he could probably receive a truly fantastic blow job more than once a day, but he would probably need some turn around time.

"Nonsense Ray, that would be physically impossible. First we're going to take a nap, then we are going to eat dinner, and then we're going to do it again," Fraser says, like it's the most matter of fact thing on the planet.

And maybe it is. Maybe Ray hasn't been the only one building up to this point.

"Hey Frase?" Ray asks, pulling off his clothes and climbing in bed next to Fraser.

"Yes, Ray?" Fraser asks, already drowsy.

"Can we order pizza?" Ray turns onto his side and curls in close to Fraser.

"Yes, Ray." Fraser replies sleepily, looping his arm around Ray and pulling him in closer

"With pineapple?" Ray clarifies, using Fraser's broad shoulder as a pillow.

Fraser's chest moves with a small, half-asleep chuckle and Ray can feel him hide his smile in Ray's hair. "With pineapple Ray."


End file.
